Changelog/v11
}}Cumulative v11 Changelist is as follows: ---- V11 is released! YAAAAAAAAY! :D Thanks to /u/Delnar_Ersike - as always you are a code legend, thank you so much for the support!! Here's to working together towards V12! :) Testers: RedHatTurtle, Purple Lurple, Meota, Elysynos, Erik6516, Oberon - I'm pretty sure I'm forgetting a couple others, but holy crap they did SO MANY TESTS, you are all legends!! ;TL;DR TOP 10 GUIDE TO MAJOR CHANGES IN V11: You still have to look below for the specifics, but here's the major stuff you should definitely know: #Everyone has Assyrian UA - now everyone gets a free tech the previous city owner had when they conquer a city. #You can no longer purchase Great Scientists with Faith when you finish Rationalism. #All religious beliefs have been updated, lots of new/changed things. In particular, pantheons have been pulled back significantly. #You can now send trade routes to other players without fear - if they declare war on you, you get your units back instead of them being destroyed. If you declare war, they are still destroyed normally. #You can't farm Great Generals from barbarians or City State units - they still give you XP (capped to 30) but you won't earn Great General points. #Getting an ideology now only gives the first founder 1 free tenet. #Everyone can found a Religion now if you enable the option in the lobby. #World Congress meets 50% faster all game long. #Flatland cities have 3 food minimum now (hill cities still have 2 food minimum). #Recapturing your own city (you have to have settled it) no longer reduces population or razes buildings. CIVILIZATIONS ;America *Removed UU: B17 *UU Pioneer (replaces Settler): Ignores terrain costs when moving and becomes a Worker once it settles a city. *Exception: Your first Pioneer that founds the Capital does not become a Worker. *Colonialism: Yes you get 2 Workers if you have Colonialism and use a Pioneer. ;Assyria *Treasures of Nineveh (UA Remade): Gain a free Great Work of Writing, Art, or Music whenever you conquer an enemy city. Can only happen once per city. *Royal Library (UB): No longer provides +1 Great Writer point per turn. ;Carthage *African Forest Elephant (UU): No longer has increased production cost (same as regular horseman). If attacking from higher elevation into a lower elevation tile (example: hills to flatland, or mountain to any non-mountain), gains +20% Combat Strength and knocks enemies back (like Polish Winged Hussar - i.e. if the enemy cannot be knocked back, deals 50% additional damage). ;China *UA Art of War: No longer provides +50% Great General points. Instead, now land units that start the turn on or adjacent to Great Generals get +1 movement that turn. Note: UA still also doubles combat bonus from Great Generals. ;Denmark *Fix: Longship now has selection noises and movement noises. ;Indonesia *Indonesian unique luxuries (Nutmeg, Cloves, and Pepper) no longer provide +2 Gold on the city tile. *Players will no longer receive City State quests or We Love The King Day luxury requests for Nutmeg, Cloves, or Pepper. ;Japan *Removed UU: Zero *UB Dojo (replaces Barracks): Also provides +2 Science and grants units trained in the city +10% Combat Strength. ;Poland *Winged Hussar (UU): No longer has the Shock I promotion for free. ;Polynesia *Wayfinding (UA): Now also provides all embarked units with +1 movement and extra defense (like Songhai War Canoes). *Maori Warrior (UU): Now has 9 Combat Strength (up from 8). ;Portugal *Feitoria (UI): Now available at Compass (instead of Navigation). ;Songhai *Now has River start bias (instead of Avoid Tundra). *River Warlord (UA): No longer provides War Canoes promotion. Instead, now also allows units to ignore terrain costs while moving along or across rivers. Note: Still provides triple gold from pillaging barb camps and cities. ;Sweden (complete overhaul) *Removed UUs: Hakkapeliitta & Carolean *UA Nobel Prize: +25% Great Person points in all cities. Gain Science whenever a Great Person is born. *Formula: Bonus Science = 20 * Current Era (on Quick Speed) *UU Great Humanitarian (replaces Great Merchant): Trade Missions with City States earn 90 Influence (up from 30) and twice as much Gold as usual. *UB Falu Gruva (replaces Ironworks): National Wonder - In addition to the +8 Production of the Ironworks it replaces, Falu Gruva provides +8 Gold, +1 Production from hills worked by the City, and +4 Great Merchant points. Upon discovering Flight, it also provides +6 Tourism. Only Sweden may build it. UNITS *Marine: Now has 75 Combat Strength (up from 65 Combat Strength). *Landship: Can now be purchased with Faith. *Fix: Longship can now move after attacking (like all other melee naval units). *Fix Great Musicians: Tourism blast is no longer affect twice by game speed modifiers. This means on Quick Speed they are no longer double penalized, and are now slightly stronger. *Helicopter Gunship: Now has the ability to move after attacking (like mounted). *Trade Units: When war is manually declared by a player against another (i.e. not through a defensive pact), if the defender has any trade routes to the attacker, those trade routes get cancelled and returned to the city instead of destroyed. This applies to all sides of a Defensive Pact DoW. GREAT PEOPLE *Great General Points: Barbarians and City States no longer give you Great General points. They still give you XP (and it is still capped at 30). BUILDINGS *Amphitheater, Opera House, Museum, Broadcast Tower: flat Culture increased to +2 (from +1). *Museum: Now provides an additional +15% Culture to the City. *Broadcast Tower: Now provides +10% Culture to the City (down from +33%). *Windmills: Can be built everywhere now (not just flatland). WONDERS *Hanging Gardens: Now also provides +1 Great Engineer point. *Great Lighthouse: Now also provides +1 Gold from all water tiles in the city and a free Great Admiral appears. *Fix: Fixed a bug where Great Mosque of Djenne was also giving an extra Spread Religion charge to Great Prophets purchased in the city. SOCIAL POLICIES ;Tradition *Legalism: Now also provides +2 Culture from National Wonders. ;Honor *Finisher: No longer grants a free Great General. ;Aesthetics *Flourishing of the Arts: Now requires Cultural Exchange as a prerequisite. *Cultural Centers: No longer gives +1 Culture from the buildings listed. ;Rationalism *Humanism: Old effect removed (was +17% Science from Universities). Now provides +100% Production towards Libraries, Universities, Observatories, Public Schools, and Research Labs. Prerequisites removed (available immediately after opening Rationalism). *Free Thought: Now also provides +1 Science from Brazilwood Camps. *Finisher: No longer allows the purchase of Great Scientists with Faith. IDEOLOGIES *Fix Center of Progress: Cost no longer increases with number of cities. *First adopter of an Ideology only gets 1 free tenet (down from 2 free tenets). This means both the first and the second adopters of an ideology get exactly 1 free Tenet, and all other adopters get nothing. ;Autocracy T1 *Fortified Borders: Removed. *Fascism (new): +12 Happiness in the Empire. RELIGION *Faith purchase costs are now rounded down to the nearest 5 (instead of nearest 10). *Added an option you can toggle in game setup screen that allow all players to found Religions (capped when required Beliefs for Founding run out - usually 8 religions). Note: This may mean in rare cases some *Religions founded particularly late cannot be Enhanced, especially if Byzantium is in the game. *Religious beliefs have received a massive update. Here are the new lists as they exist in V11: ;Pantheon Beliefs *Ancestor Worship: +1 Culture from Shrines and +1 Faith from Monuments. *Desert Folklore: +1 Faith from Deserts *Earth Mother: +1 Faith from Mines *God of the Sea: +1 Faith from Fish, Whales, Crab, Pearls, and Atolls *God-King: +1 each of Food, Production, Culture, Gold, Science and Faith *Goddess of Festivals: +1 Faith from Wine, Sugar, Spice, and Truffles *Goddess of the Hunt: +1 Food from Camps *Monument to the Gods: +20% Production towards Ancient, Classical, and Medieval Wonders *Mystic Rituals: +1 Culture and +1 Faith from Cotton, Silk, Dyes, and Incense *Ocean's Bounty: +1 Production from Fishing Boats and Atolls *One With Nature: +4 Faith from Natural Wonders *Oral Tradition: +1 Culture from Plantations *Rain Dancing: +1 Culture and +1 Faith from Lakes and Oases *Religious Idols: +1 Faith from Copper, Silver, Gold, Iron, Stone, and Marble *Rite of Spring: +1 Culture from Pastures *Sacred Path: +1 Culture from Jungles and Forests *Spirit Animals: +1 Faith from Horses, Deer, Bison, Ivory, and Furs *Stone Circles: +2 Faith from Quarries *Sun God: +1 Food from Wheat, Bananas, Citrus, and Cocoa *Vision Quests: +1 Happiness from Shrines ;Founder Beliefs *Ceremonial Burial: +1 Happiness per 2 Cities (domestic or foreign). *Charitable Missions: Gold Gifts to City States earn 30% more influence. Note: This works even if the City State does not have your Religion. *Church Property: +2 Gold per City. *Defender of the Faith: +20% Combat Strength near friendly Cities that follow this Religion. *Initiation Rites: +100 Gold (Quick Speed) per City the first time it converts. *Messiah Great: Prophets earned with 30% less Faith. *Missionary Zeal: Missionaries cost 50% less Faith and have 1 extra Spread Religion charge. *Shepherd & Flock: Gain a Missionary, 2 Settlers, and 2 Workers. *Tithe: +1 Gold per 4 Followers. ;Follower Beliefs *Basilicas: May use Faith to purchase Basilicas (+1 Faith, +2 Gold, 1 Merchant slot) *Cathedrals: May use Faith to purchase Cathedrals (+1 Faith / +1 Culture, 1 Great Work of Art slot, +50% Tourism from Great Works) *Divine Inspiration: +2 Faith from National and World Wonders *Faith Healers: Units adjacent to the city heal 30 HP *Feed The World: +1 Food from Shrines and +2 Food from Temples *Gurdwaras: May use Faith to purchase Gurdwaras (+1 Happiness, each religion with 1 Follower provides +1 Faith / +1 Culture ) *Guruship: +2 Production from Holy Sites *Holy Warriors: Use Faith to purchase land units *Liturgical Drama: +2 Faith from Amphitheaters and Opera Houses *Madrassas: May use Faith to purchase Madrassas (+1 Faith / +1 Science per 4 Population) *Mosques: May use Faith to purchase Mosques (+1 Happiness / +3 Faith) *Pagodas: May use Faith to purchase Pagodas (+1 Faith / +1 Culture / 10% of Food is retained on citizen growth) *Religious Center: Temples provide +1 Happiness and +1 Production *Religious Community: +1% Production for each follower (Max +15%) *Sacred Waters: +1 Happiness from Cities on Rivers and +2 Faith from Gardens *Spiritual Dialogue: +2 Science from City Connections *Synagogues: May use Faith to purchase Synagogues (+1 Faith / +1 Culture / +10% Production towards Buildings) ;Enhancer Beliefs *Dalai Lama: +8 Culture in the Empire *Deus Vult: Gain a Missionary, 2 mounted units, and 4 melee units *Dharma: Starts a Golden Age *Just War: +20% Combat Strength near enemy cities that follow this Religion *Papal Primacy: +5 Faith per turn for each City State following your Religion *Pilgrimage: +1 Trade Route and foreign Trade Routes provide +2 Faith *Promised Land: Religion spreads twice as fast to your cities but only 25% as fast to other cities *Reliquary: Gain 50 Faith (on Quick Speed) whenever a Great Person is expended *Unity of the Prophets: +4 Faith from Holy Sites, and Inquisitors and Prophets reduce this religion's presence by half (instead of eliminating it) ;Reformation Beliefs *Apostolic Palace: Grand Temple provides +5 Food, +5 Production, +5 Culture, +5 Science, +5 Gold, +5 Faith, and +5 Happiness. *Houses of Worship: May purchase Churches (+1 Happiness & +1 Faith from Wheat/Cotton), Chantries (+1 Happiness & +1 Faith from Gold/Silver) and Monastaries (+1 Happiness & +1 Faith from Incense/Wine) with Faith. *Jesuit Education: May purchase Universities, Public Schools, and Research Labs with Faith. Religious Unity: +1 Happiness per 6 Followers in foreign cities and religion spreads twice as fast to friendly City States. *Sacred Sites: +2 Tourism and +2 Gold from religious buildings purchased with Faith. *Swords To Plowshares: +1 Food and +25% Growth (excess Food) in all cities. *Underground Sect: +1 Science per 3 Followers in foreign cities and religion spreads 30% further away. *World Church: +1 Culture per 5 followers in foreign cities and religion spreads 50% faster. WORLD CONGRESS *World Congress / United Nations will now meet more frequently (~2/3 of normal time required, which means you will have +50% more voting sessions in a game). IMPROVEMENTS ;General *Fix: Replacing a pillaged improvement on a tile now correctly gives yields for that tile. It previously was bugged and gave no yields and could no longer be repaired (players did this a lot with pillaged Citadels after a war). ;Plantations *Citrus, Cocoa, Sugar, Spices, Wine: Now provides +1 Food (in addition to +1 Gold). *Cotton: Now provides +1 Production (in addition to +1 Gold). *Dyes, Silk: Now provides +1 Culture (in addition to +1 Gold). *Incense: Now provides +1 Faith (in addition to +1 Gold). *Bananas: Now provides +3 Food (up from +2 Food). No longer removes 1 Production from the resulting plains when the jungle is chopped. ;Camps *Furs, Truffles, Ivory: Now provides +1 Food (in addition to +1 Gold). ;Fishing Boats *Pearls: Now provides +1 Culture (in addition to +1 Gold). ;Great People Tiles *Manufactory: Now provides +5 Production (up from +4 Production). TERRAIN & FEATURES *Lake base yield increased to 3 Food (up from 2 Food). NATURAL WONDERS *Mt. Fuji and Sri Pada can now appear on the main continent, not just islands (even on non-HB maps). GAMEPLAY *No AI Settlers Option: Added an optional AI gimp that stops the AI from building settlers and adjusts their economy strategies accordingly. *Recapturing Cities: When a player recaptures a city originally settled by that player or that player's teammates, there is no longer population loss or razed buildings. *Counter-Blockades: When your naval unit is as close or closer to a tile that would normally be blockaded by an enemy unit, the tile is not blockaded. Note: The naval unit cannot be docked in a city, it must be in the water too. *Spoils of War: All civilizations now have the ability to gain tech from conquest identical to the old Assyrian UA (When a city is conquered, gain a free Technology already discovered by its owner. Gaining a city through a trade deal does not count, and it can only happen once per enemy city.). Exception: This never triggers on cities that were originally City States, regardless of who currently owns the city. *Fix Radaring: Finally, once again, it is no longer in the game. Phew! *Flatland cities now have minimum Food increased to 3 (up from 2). This means if the tile would produce less than 3 Food, it still produces 3 Food anyway. Flatland Settle minimum yield = 3 Food + 1 Production / Hill Settle minimum yield = 2 Food + 2 Production UI *National Wonders: Now labeled as such in the tooltip (to prevent confusion with World Wonders). *Ancient Ruins: Culture and Faith ruins will now also show/log a message, just like Gold ruins. *The UI will now properly display a city's ranged strength when attacking instead of its melee strength. Category:Changelog Category:Archive v11